La marca de la luna
by Aliena04
Summary: Su nombre está en los carteles de busca y captura desde que tenía cuatro años, pero Alex no se encuentra en verdadero peligro hasta que los cazadores de brujas matan a su hermana mayor. Ahora que se ha decidido a encontrar al asesino de su hermana, se encontrará con un improvisado grupo de nakamas que la ayudarán en su camino.
1. Capítulo 1 - Huída

Lo primero que quiero decir es que éste ha sido pensado como un fic largo, como un desarrollo del personaje de Shanks, del que apenas sabemos nada a día de hoy (pueden avanzar mucho en el anime y el manga). Trato de ser fiel a la serie, pero es muy larga y puedo cometer errores. Muchos personajes son nuevos, pero trato de conservar lo esencial de los personajes existentes. El romance aparecerá después del time-skip. Como no se sabe nada de la protagonista y ella ya viene con un pasado antes de ingresar a la tripulación, a partir del segundo capítulo colgaré un pequeño pedazo de su infancia que os ayude a entender lo que ocurre en la actualidad.

Cuando avance un poco en la historia haré un pequeño resumen por si resulta muy lioso, sobre todo para organizar los personajes. Un saludo y gracias por molestaros en leerlo ^^.

**Huída**

El mar tiene un extraño sentido del humor, puedes morirte de sed rodeada de litros y litros de agua. Probarla sólo acortará tu agonía encaminándote hacia una muerte segura por deshidratación. También se dedica a jugar con tus sentidos, haciéndote confundir distancias y distorsionando las imágenes mientras apaga poco a poco los sonidos de la realidad. Siempre trata de atraparte y manejarte como un muñeco, y no importa lo fuerte o rápido que seas. En la batalla el mar siempre gana.

Y así se sentía ella mientras trataba de dar una brazada tras otra, vencida. Era una gran nadadora, siempre lo había sido. Desde pequeña pasaba sus ratos libres cruzando el río de un lado a otro, probando a aguantar la respiración bajo el agua mientras practicaba lo que Nana decía acerca de la meditación. Pero el mar era otra cosa. La sal escocía en los ojos y hacía rato que sus oídos habían sido taponados y los sonidos se habían transformado en un doloroso pitido. No podría aguantar mucho rato más, pero su instinto le decía que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Tenía una gran intuición, era cosa de familia y casi nunca le fallaba. El principal problema era que rara vez la escuchaba. Pero con Muneomi lo vio venir. Cuando Amy comenzó a verse con él percibió en sus ojos la ambición y el vacío de quién no tiene escrúpulos. Tampoco resultaba extraño que su hermana terminara por hablarle acerca de su familia. Aunque era difícil imaginar que acabaría atada y amordazada en un barco de caza recompensas camino a la base más cercana de la marina.

No le gustaba mostrar sus habilidades en público, así que se dejó capturar y prefirió esperar a estar a solas para huir. Consiguió saltar al mar antes de que el barco se alejara del puerto y de que ninguno de los esbirros de Muneomi se percatara de su ausencia. No esperó a buscar a Amy, sólo ofrecían recompensa por su cabeza así que su hermana debería estar a salvo mientras consiguiera huir. Se escondió en un barco comerciante como polizón hasta que la descubrieron, pero para entonces ya habían pasado dos días. Antes de abandonar ése mismo barco escuchó hablar sobre Muneomi a uno de los comerciantes, pues al parecer se habían puesto en contacto con él y ahora se encontraba de camino hacia ella.

Se lo pensó mucho antes de saltar por la borda, pero su intuición fue el propulsor. Sabía que sería duro, no veía un solo barco en kilómetros a la redonda. Pero no había bote salvavidas a bordo, y los comerciantes estaban tan ocupados pensando en su parte de la recompensa y en cómo repartirla que ni se dieron cuenta de su ausencia hasta que ya se había perdido de vista. Saltó cerca de unas corrientes rápidas. El barco comerciante había echado el ancla y apenas tuvo que dejarse llevar con un chaleco salvavidas robado. Era lo suyo, no tendría la fuerza de Muneomi pero era ágil y en el agua se convertía en un pez. Pero hasta los peces se cansan, y tiempo después ella se dio cuenta de que se acercaba su final. Vio un barco a lo lejos, pero no pudo distinguir más que las rayas de las banderas más bajas.

Dejó de bracear para ser impulsada por la corriente y sus últimos pensamientos los dedicó a Amy. La dulce e ingenua Amy. Todas las hermanas habían nacido con las mismas habilidades potenciales, pero Amy sólo había desarrollado las que no implicaban nada activo. Eso la convertía en un blanco fácil. De nada sirve saber que te van a atacar si no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo. Estaría perdida ella sola sin nadie para defenderla. Escuchó un chapoteo cerca de ella, probablemente de algún tipo de pez, y perdió la consciencia.


	2. Capítulo 2

_7 años antes_

_-Cojo tres – dijo Annie alcanzando tres cartas del montón._

_-Yo cuatro._

_-Amy, no puedes coger cuatro, lo máximo son tres – regañó Annie a su hermana pequeña._

_-¡No me gusta el póker! – exclamó la niña, enfurruñada._

_-Porque siempre pierdes – se burló Alex._

_-¡Alex! – exclamó Annie poniéndose seria - ¿Tú cuántas coges?_

_-A mí me gustan las mías._

_Annie suspiró ante el comentario de su hermana. Las tres hermanas acostumbraban a pasar bastante tiempo juntas, a pesar de la elevada diferencia de edad. Mientras que Alexandra sólo tenía 8 años, Annabelle ya alcanzaba los 17. Aunque Amanda tenía ya 13, su forma de comportarse a menudo era tanto o más infantil que la de Alex._

_-Siempre dices lo mismo, y al final no tienes nada – se volvió hacia la niña rubia que estaba a su derecha- . ¡Amy, no te rías! _

_Amy, que había comenzado a carcajearse, se detuvo en el acto, nuevamente enfurruñada._

_-Mira – Alex mostró sus cartas, tenía póker de reyes y un as. Annie se llevó la mano a la cara y Amy comenzó a sollozar._

_-¡No es justo! ¿Por qué gana ella si no sabe jugar? – protestó la rubia quejumbrosamente._

_-¡Amy, cállate! Alex, se supone que primero tenemos que hacer nuestras apuestas, no puedes enseñarnos las cartas._

_-Vale – Alex volvió a recoger su mano y esperó a seguir jugando._

_-¡Yo no quiero jugar más! – Amy tiró las cartas y se cruzó de brazos, haciendo pucheros – Annie suspiró._

_-Como queráis, sois libres, id a jugar. _

_Alex tiró sus cartas y escapó de la vista de sus hermanas antes de que Annie pudiera cambiar de opinión. Amy se quedó sollozando mientras su hermana mayor la consolaba. _

_En la actualidad_

Apenas había viento y el mar se encontraba relativamente en calma. Una suave corriente era lo único que movía el barco meciéndolo de un lado a otro pausadamente. Habían echado el ancla para pescar, pero Luffy y Usopp hacía rato que se habían quedado dormidos el uno sobre el otro con las cañas aún en las manos. Nami había vuelto a crear mapas en su camarote y Vivi recopilaba información para que la navegante pudiera trazar un plan. La princesa necesitaba regresar a su hogar, ahora que todos los Sombrero de Paja conocían su identidad y se habían decidido a ayudarla. Sanji se encontraba preparando la cena para sus nakamas.

Por lo tanto Zoro estaba cada vez más irritado. Deberían agradecerle su esfuerzo, llevaba dos horas de vigilancia y todavía no se había quedado dormido, aunque el suave mecer de las olas hacía que se le cerraran los ojos.

Un sonido lejano lo hizo ponerse alerta. Había mantenido durante toda la vigilancia la misma postura, con las piernas cruzadas y las espadas junto a él, siempre listas para la batalla. Estaba apoyado contra el palo mayor, sentado en la vigía.

Ninguno parecía tomarse los turnos de vigilancia demasiado en serio, la mayor parte del tiempo se lo pasaban jugando o durmiendo. Al fin y al cabo, el 99% de los turnos los hacían Usopp, Luffy y Zoro, que no tenían otra labor dentro del barco. Nami solía confiar más en Sanji para manejar el timón, a pesar de que el cocinero tenía trabajo suficiente, pero él no se quejaba. Le hacía feliz servir a Nami y la pelirroja prefería no hacer esfuerzos físicos innecesarios.

Por eso el único que escuchó los extraños sonidos a lo lejos fue el espadachín, que estaba más pendiente de que no se le cerraran los ojos que de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Zoro se incorporó en su posición y buscó el origen del sonido a su alrededor. Probablemente, de haber estado otro en su posición, habría pasado por alto el diminuto cuerpo que se movía con las olas a lo lejos. Incluso Zoro, con su gran percepción, tardó en percatarse de que se trataba de un cuerpo humano. Bajó para acercarse a la popa y poder vislumbrarlo mejor, con las espadas alzadas y actitud hostil, pendiente de cualquier posible ataque.

El cuerpo llevaba un enorme chaleco salvavidas castaño, pelo no muy largo oscuro y ropas de hombre. Dudó un instante ante él, antes de extender una cuerda para poder alzarlo hasta la superficie de la nave. Dejó el cuerpo tendido e inconsciente. Se acercó con precaución, alerta ante cualquier posible trampa, y apartó el pelo de la cara del intruso para poder identificarlo. Entonces tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para poder reprimir su sorpresa. No era un hombre. Ni tampoco una mujer. Sólo era una niña.

Niña o no, sus ropas estaban empapadas y respiraba con dificultad. Zoro no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había estado a la deriva, pero parecía deshidratada, a juzgar por sus labios resecos. Antes de conseguir ponerse en pie para ir a buscar a sus compañeros otro ruido llamó su atención. La chica se movió ligeramente distrayéndolo, pero el espadachín le dedicó un vistazo rápido antes de volver la vista hacia el origen del sonido. Un barco se acercaba por babor. O estribor. Por la derecha. Dios, ¿cuál era la derecha? Zoro miró hacia Luffy y Usopp, todavía sentados sobre la barandilla y durmiendo uno sobre el otro, caña en mano.

-¡Usopp! ¡Luffy! ¡Tenemos compañía! – Luffy se despertó ante la mención de "compañía", aunque con dificultad. Usopp perdió el punto de apoyo cuando el chico goma se incorporó, y cayó al agua.

-¡Usopp! ¡No es hora de darse un baño! Se acerca un barco – sonrió Luffy, mirando al horizonte mientras se desperezaba.

-¡Nami! – llamó Zoro.

El primero en salir a cubierta fue Sanji, que se fijó inmediatamente en el buque que se acercaba a lo lejos. Segundos después, y tras insistentes llamadas de Zoro, Nami apareció en la puerta hecha una furia.

-¡¿Qué demonios quieres?! ¡Es que no se puede trabajar tranquila en este barco! ¡Vaya, un barco! ¿Por qué no me habéis avisado de que venía un barco? – Zoro era incapaz de hablar debido a la ira - ¡Recoged el ancla! ¿Por qué no lo habéis hecho ya? ¡Se acerca un barco por babor!

Sanji fue corriendo con Usopp a recoger el ancla. Zoro tenía un tic en la ceja y se le había quedado una mueca extraña mientras miraba a Nami. La chica volvió a gritarle que espabilara y él se arrastró muy a regañadientes para ayudar a con el ancla.

El barco no tardó en ponerse a su altura, y un hombre de poco más de 20 años apareció en cubierta con una tripulación considerable tras él. La tripulación parecía estar dedicándose a otras labores, como barrer o destensar las velas, pero a ninguno de los piratas de Sombrero de paja se les escapó el aspecto de guerreros o la tensión que mantenían, como si esperasen alerta una orden.

El hombre al frente llevaba un traje negro con raya diplomática blanca. Era rubio, pálido y de aspecto enfermizo, pero tenía la arrogancia de quién no teme por su vida. Llevaba un bastón en su mano izquierda y una capa con cuello de pelo, lo que reafirmaba su aspecto de niño bien. Aunque su elevada estatura y su extrema delgadez sólo lo hacían parecer desnutrido.

-Disculpen la intrusión – dijo, con una voz suave y pausada -. Mi nombre es Salke Muneomi y estoy buscando a mi hermana Alex. Me preguntaba si la habrían visto por aquí.

-¿En medio del mar? – preguntó extrañada Nami.

Zoro dirigió la vista hacia el lugar donde había dejado a la chica inconsciente, pero no la encontró. La buscó sobre la cubierta, y unos enormes ojos azules llamaron su atención desde detrás de algunas cajas que Usopp había dejado cerca de la popa para trabajar más tarde con su contenido. Ahora que la chica estaba consciente no parecía tan niña. Puede que no fuera una adulta, probablemente sólo tendría 14 o 15 años. Tenía el pelo por los hombros, estropeado por la sal del mar y todavía mojado, al igual que sus ropas. Vestía una camisa blanca de unas cuantas tallas más de las que necesitaba, y unos pantalones castaño oscuro flojos, cortados por debajo de la rodilla. Se había inclinado para esconderse, de modo que no se le veían los pies, pero Zoro sabía que iba descalza.

A pesar de encontrarse probablemente en pésimas condiciones de salud la chica tenía mejor aspecto que el tal Muneomi. Su piel estaba tostada por el sol y su pelo castaño rojizo oscuro le hacían pensar que seguramente provenía del sur. Sus ojos parecían alarmados ahora, completamente abiertos y mirándolo directamente. La chica negó con la cabeza, indicándole que no rebelara su presencia, y Zoro se volvió hacia el extraño del otro barco frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Cómo podríamos haber visto a tu hermana aquí, en medio de la nada? – preguntó de nuevo Nami, ajena al intercambio de miradas silencioso que tenía lugar entre Zoro y la niña de ojos azules. No le gustaba que la interrumpieran cuando estaba trabajando. Vivi permanecía escondida en la cocina por si acaso alguien la reconocía, pero espiaba por la rendija de la puerta con cuidado.

Luffy no parecía especialmente interesado en el tal Muneomi, le daba mala espina. Además, se había percatado de la actitud extraña de Zoro. Desde su posición no alcanzaba a ver hacia dónde dirigía la vista el espadachín, pues un montón de cajas se interponían en su camino. Así que regresó su atención al otro barco, esperando que se marcharan pronto para poder divertirse.

-Viajaba con nosotros – continuó explicando el tal Muneomi -, pero cayó por la borda sin que nos diéramos cuenta. Es una gran nadadora, así que no me extrañaría que se hubiera mantenido a flote todavía. Cuando nos dimos cuenta de que faltaba dimos vuelta para buscarla inmediatamente – la afección de su voz se veía falsa incluso para Luffy.

-Nosotros no hemos visto a nadie por aquí – anunció Zoro -. Yo estaba vigilando y no vi absolutamente nada – la segunda frase la dijo pausadamente. Cualquiera de sus compañeros sabría que ocultaba algo, pero el tal Muneomi no lo conocía.

-Si la ven no duden en devolvérnosla, mi otra hermana está desolada pensando que le ha pasado algo, ¿verdad Amy? – miró a una chica que acababa de salir a cubierta acompañada por un hombre de inmensas proporciones.

Era rubia, muy pálida y de ojos azules. Parecía frágil, y su pelo cuidadosamente recogido se había ido soltando, de modo que aparecía desordenado. Saltaba a la vista que estaba completamente aterrorizada. Zoro reconoció los ojos de la náufraga que se escondía tras las cajas en aquella chica. Aunque los de la chica que se escondía eran más rasgados y alargados, el color era exactamente el mismo. Frunció el ceño y se llevó una mano a las espadas, mirando hacia la popa.

La chica había abierto aún más si cabe los ojos y se había llevado una mano a la boca. Ahora ya no miraba a Zoro, sino al suelo. Parecía estar pensando qué hacer.

-Tu hermana Amy no se parece mucho a ti – comentó Sanji como quien no quiere la cosa -, ¿tu otra hermana a quién ha salido?

El hombre se rió de modo siniestro.

-Somos una familia peculiar, Sanji pierna negra – de este modo dejó patente que sabía quiénes eran, y que era consciente de que ellos sabían que no buscaba a su hermana.

-Pues si la vemos no dudaremos en buscarte para…devolvértela.

Tras una rápida sonrisa, Muneomi se retiró y el barco continuó su camino. La chica escondida se puso en pie y caminó mirando hacia el barco que se alejaba, sorprendiendo a todos los de cubierta menos a Luffy y a Zoro. El espadachín tiró de ella hasta que el barco quedó oculto de su vista.

-¿Estás loca? ¿Quieres que te vean? – la regañó. La chica lo miró a los ojos, y a Zoro se le fue el enfado al instante.

Ahora que estaba en pié parecía un poco más alta que Nami, aunque sus ropas seguían dándole aspecto de chico. Se sacó una cinta del bolsillo y se recogió el pelo en una coleta que no ayudaba a hacerla parecer femenina.

-Tú eres la chica que buscan – comentó Nami -, ¿qué edad tienes? – no podía creerse que buscaran a alguien que parecía tan joven. No le echó más de 14 años. La chica la ignoró, y Luffy se adelantó.

-¿Aquella era tu hermana de verdad? – preguntó llamando su atención.

Estaba completamente serio, aunque había un brillo en sus ojos que parecía decir "dame una razón para ir tras ellos". La chica lo observó atentamente, desde los grandes ojos saltones hasta el sombrero de paja. Lo reconoció de los carteles inmediatamente, y dio un paso atrás por precaución. Volviendo a pensar en la pregunta que acababa de acerle asintió.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? – preguntó Usopp. La chica lo miró inclinando la cabeza, también examinándolo a él. Lo que más le llamaba la atención eran las extrañas gafas que llevaba – Sirven para ver a distancia – señaló Usopp, interpretando correctamente su ceño fruncido.

-Alex– dijo la chica con una voz baja y ronca por el desuso y el agotamiento.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Usopp de nuevo.

-Mi nombre. Es Alex.


	3. Chapter 3

_6 años antes_

_El agua estaba helada, hacía demasiado calor en el ambiente como para que estuviera templada. Nana siempre le decía que en alguna otra vida fue pez. Y en otra distinta gato. O cabra. Le costaba decidirse. Alex amaba el agua como un pez, se escabullía como un gato y trepaba a todos los lugares altos como una cabra. Nana también tenía cierta tendencia a la dramatización pero, ¿no la tenían todas las abuelas?_

_-Llevo horas buscándote – dijo Amy desde una orilla del lago. Incluso a aquella distancia se podía distinguir su tono quejumbroso._

_Alex podía pasarse horas en aquel claro, donde había un pequeño lago encabezado por una cascada en medio del bosque. En lo alto de la cascada, antes de que el río (más riachuelo que río) rompiera y cayera hacia el lago, había una enorme roca plana donde la chica se tiraba al sol. Ahora estaba allí, en lo alto, preparándose a saltar._

_La chica hizo el pino en la esquina de la roca y se dejó caer en el lago, entrando de pie. Amy emitió un chillido y se acercó más a la orilla, esperando verla aparecer de nuevo en la superficie. Pero el tiempo pasaba y Alex no se asomaba. Su labio comenzó a temblar. El agua rompió en un punto cercano a la orilla y una mano atrapó el tobillo de Amy, que volvió a chillar y se calló al suelo._

_Alex salió del agua riendo a carcajadas, vestida sólo con su ropa interior, tendiéndole la mano a su hermana para ayudarla a incorporarse. Pero ella se levantó por su cuenta y comenzó a temblar._

_-¿Estás llorando? – preguntó Alex, dejando de reír y ladeando la cabeza con preocupación._

_-¿A ti que te parece? – exclamó Amy._

_-Era una broma…_

_-¡Siempre estás haciendo cosas como esas! ¡Te odio! – y acto seguido salió corriendo del claro, de vuelta al pueblo._

_Alex se paró a pensar en lo mucho que a su hermana la asustaba el bosque, y lo que debió haber supuesto para ella llegar hasta el lago. Recogió su ropa, abandonada al pie de un árbol, y se la puso sobre el cuerpo mojado preparándose para regresar tras ella, dedicando una última mirada nostálgica al lago._

_En la actualidad_

-Vuelven - anunció Nami, que siempre estaba atenta a todo.

-¡Escóndete! – se apresuró Zoro volviéndose hacia Alex, pero la chica no se movió. En cambio miró a Luffy, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima. Algo le decía que él nunca le pediría que se ocultase, que él entendería que no podría quedarse sin luchar.

-Muneomi es un caza recompensas – explicó. Trató de aclararse la garganta pero sólo consiguió hacerse daño, pues la tenía demasiado irritada. No quería dar muestras de tener frío pese a estar empapada, pero la carne se le ponía de gallina sin poder evitarlo. Trató de disimular el temblor y continuó -, y si Amy está con él no será por voluntad propia. Os agradezco que me hayáis sacado del agua, pero Muneomi es responsabilidad mía.

Se abstuvo de explicar la parte en la que su hermana era seducida por aquel tipo de aspecto enfermizo. Durante los 8 meses que llevaban huyendo de isla en isla su, hermana había atraído los problemas como un imán. Resultaba agotador escapar de un problema para caer en otro, sobre todo si ella era la encargada de luchar con un peso muerto a cuestas. Amy jamás luchaba. Resultaba irónico que fuera ella, la dulce e inocente Amy, la que se veía constantemente envuelta en todo. El 80% de las veces porque creía haber encontrado "al amor de su vida". Además, ella era quién sabía dominar "el tercer ojo", debería verlos venir. Quizás lo veía y no le importaba…

Sobre todas estas cosas reflexionaba Alex mientras que a su alrededor el mundo seguía girando.

-Como quieras, no tocaremos a Moreno-nomi – anunció Luffy. Tanto Zoro como Nami lo miraron sorprendidos.

Zoro parecía estar librando una lucha interior, nunca iría contra las órdenes de su capitán pero no podía dejar morir a la chica delante de sus narices. Y Luffy nunca lo permitiría tampoco. Lo miró atentamente, ahora sonreía de oreja a oreja. No tocarían a Muneomi. No lo tocarían. Pero podían hacer mucho sin tocarlo. Zoro sonrió y volvió a mirar a la chica, menuda dentro de sus enormes ropas empapadas. Sus ojos delataban decisión, a pesar de la debilidad evidente en todo su cuerpo. Ni siquiera entendía cómo conseguía mantenerse en pie. Usopp parecía haber vencido su pesimismo y anunciaba la futura victoria del capitán Usopp.

Entretanto, la nave enemiga ya llegaba a su altura, con Muneomi al frente al igual que antes, acicalado con una sonrisa cruel en la cara. Amy ya no se encontraba a la vista. Alex lo observó intensamente durante el tiempo que tardó en volver a colocarse a la altura del Going Merry, para luego esbozar una media sonrisa y adoptar una actitud relajada que sorprendió a todos los presentes.

-Alex – dijo Muneomi a modo de saludo -. Has encontrado compañeros demasiado predecibles, y con altos precios por sus cabezas, debo añadir - la chica ni siquiera parpadeó, aunque su mano derecha estaba jugando con algún tipo de colgante que se encontraba bajo la enorme camisa.

-Espero que no te tomaras mi huída como algo personal – comentó ella sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Supongo que no te gustó la habitación que te brindamos, bonita forma de agradecer nuestra hospitalidad.

-Demasiado ruda para mi gusto, gracias – su forma de hablar continuaba siendo jovial -. Supongo que no tendrás a bien pedirle a mi hermana que salga, ¿no? – hizo un falso mohín que no resultaba en absoluto convincente, pero que hizo reír a Muneomi. Estar encerrada en una celda no era lo que ninguno de los dos entendía por hospitalidad, pero tampoco había supuesto un reto demasiado grande. Había sido muy fácil huir, nada comparado a sobrevivir en medio del océano.

-Claro, ¿por qué no? – hizo un gesto a los demás caza recompensas, que habían dejado de fingir que tenían otras cosas que hacer para situarse a sus espaldas, listos para la batalla – Supongo que no querrás causarles problemas a tus amigos y te entregarás voluntariamente, ¿no?

-Ay, tengo un pequeño problema con eso – simuló preocupación mientras comenzaba a arremangarse la camisa -. Pero confío en que te comportarás como un caballero y te limitarás a luchar conmigo.

-Oh, sabes muy bien que soy un completo caballero – rió Muneomi -, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de mi tripulación – señaló a todos los hombres hambrientos de sangre -. Quién sabe si me escucharán si les pido que se queden quietos.

-Ya, yo suelo tener ese mismo problema - rió Luffy para sorpresa de todos. Y acto seguido gritó - ¡GOMU GOMU NO! – su brazo se estiró hasta alcanzar a Amy y se enrolló alrededor de su cintura, para luego arrastrarla al Thousand Sunny.

Alex tardó en procesarlo, completamente asombrada, pero luego corrió a junto su hermana, que se había caído cerca de las escaleras donde se encontraba Nami. Miraba de reojo al chico goma, no podía creer lo que habían visto sus ojos. Muneomi estaba furioso, su pálido rostro se había puesto rojo de ira.

-¡LUFFY, SOMBRERO DE PAJA! ¡Acabaré contigo y con todos los tuyos! – oh, Dios, realmente no había dicho es, ¿verdad? No podría ser más tópico - ¡Y con vuestras recompensas no tendré que volver a cazar piratas nunca más! ¡Entonces sólo cazaré por deporte!

-Amy, ¿estás bien? – susurró Alex en cuanto llegó a la altura de si hermana. La chica parecía aterrorizada pero poco más. Tenía un par de golpes visibles, pero su piel adquiría cardenales fácilmente. Asintió débilmente y se dejó caer contra las escaleras. Alex sabía que su hermana no estaba realmente herida, sólo conmocionada. Aún así frunció el ceño y se volvió hacia el barco enemigo enfadada.

-¿Eso es una declaración de guerra? – preguntó Luffy sonriendo – Entonces supongo que ya soy libre de atacar.

Un enorme estruendo les indicó que los cañones habían sido disparados. Zoro estaba preparado para cortarlos y Luffy para estirarse y contener los proyectiles. Pero todos los proyectiles se quedaron suspendidos en el aire antes de que ninguno tuviera la oportunidad de intervenir, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Los primeros en mirar hacia atrás fueron Zoro y Nami, él sorprendido y ella con precaución. Muneomi también parecía asustado.

-Supongo que mi hermana no llegó a explicarte bien lo que soy capaz de hacer – comentó Alex tranquilamente. Mantenía una mano alzada como si estuviera conteniendo el ataque con ella, pero miraba al caza recompensas -, permíteme que te ilumine.

Volvió la mirada hacia los proyectiles y todos se volvieron contra los tripulantes excepto dos de ellos, que se sumergieron bajo el agua. Un estruendo hizo retumbar el navío enemigo, y todos los que iban a bordo del mismo miraron a sus pies sin explicarse por qué el barco comenzaba a inclinarse.

-La quilla… - murmuró Usopp mirando al barco y después a la chica – Has roto la quilla – repitió más alto.

-¿Qué quilla? – preguntó Muneomi estúpidamente. Toda su crueldad reducida a ira y temor. Al fin y al cabo, sólo era un niño con aires de grandeza - ¿Qué es una quilla?

Alex sonrió, el barco se hundía rápidamente. Se volvieron a disparar los cañones, pero esta vez Luffy se estiró para devolverlos al barco enemigo y pronto no se vio más que fuego y agua. Amy comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente y borró la sonrisa de la cara de Alex. Luffy miró a la chica con el ceño fruncido, preguntándose por qué demonios lloraba si la habían rescatado y los malos habían sido derrotados tan fácilmente.

El palo mayor del otro barco desapareció con un último "glub" y la tensión sobre cubierta fue palpable. Los presentes se observaban entre ellos alternativamente. Alex miraba a su hermana mientras pensaba en cómo salir de ésta. Mientras tanto Amy se había recostado sobre los escalones y sollozaba estruendosamente.

-¿Por qué no pasáis adentro y le preparo a Amy un poco de té? – intervino Sanji - A lo mejor así se tranquiliza un poco. Nami-san, para ti también haré un poco de té – Alex se fijó en que los ojos del chico rubio se ponían muy raros cuando mencionó el último nombre. En cambio la navegante estaba extrañada de que no añadiera a la tal Alex a la lista.

-¿Para nosotros también habrá té? – preguntó Luffy emocionado.

-Pasad…- aceptó a regañadientes Sanji, introduciéndose en la cocina. El chico goma entró saltando tras él y poco a poco todos los fueron siguiendo. Zoro continuó como un soldado vigilando mientras Alex se acercaba a Amy.

-Amy, esta gente nos va a preparar té, por qué no te lo tomas y te tranquilizas un poco – le dijo de modo pausado, inclinándose a su lado y acariciando su cabeza. Un extraño sonido que sonó como "puch" salió de Amy, y Alex lo interpretó como una afirmación.

Parecía increíble que un puñado de extraños las hicieran sentir tan cómodas. En poco tiempo les habían servido té y se habían presentado todos animadamente. Alex los observaba a todos en silencio, dejando que ellos llevaran el ritmo de la conversación. El chico alto y rubio no dejaba de acosar a Amy, pero todos los demás se habían puesto a charlar y a fingir que se peleaban por la comida. El chico que se estiraba había dicho que se había comido la fruta del diablo cuando era pequeño y por eso era un chico goma, y ahora se dedicaba a esconder comida en alguna parte. No dejaba de coger todo lo que había sobre la mesa, nadie tenía un estómago tan grande, y Alex lo vigilaba para saber lo que hacía con la comida.

La chica pelirroja, Nami, se había acercado y les preguntaba cosas sobre ellas y sobre Muneomi, a pesar de que las hermanas no estaban demasiado predispuestas a dar información. Amy podría haber hablado con tranquilidad si su hermana no le dirigiera miradas de advertencia cada cierto intervalo de tiempo. Mientras tanto, el chico del pelo verde miraba a Alex fijamente, como si esperara que le salieran llamas de un momento a otro.

-Nos criamos con nuestra abuela – comentó Amy. Alex no la rebatió, aunque la información no era del todo cierta -, hasta que murió. Entonces comenzamos a viajar de isla en isla… - miró a su hermana en busca de ayuda. Parecía temerosa y suplicante al mismo tiempo. Alex la ignoró frunciendo el ceño. Amy suspiró y continuó – Habéis visto lo que Lexi ha hecho.

-Ha movido los proyectiles con su mente –dijo Sanji tranquilamente, para sorpresa de todos. Se había puesto serio y observaba a Alex con precaución. Era una situación extraña porque todos en el comedor se habían quedado callados, alerta, escuchando.

-Amy… - gimió Alex molesta. La rubia siempre terminaba haciendo sus asuntos públicos. Así que abrevió para que todos dejaran de mirarla con curiosidad – Viajamos porque estamos buscando…algo…algo que nos han quitado.

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio frunciendo el ceño ante aquellas palabras tan crípticas. Como parecía que Alex no abriría la boca nuevamente, Nami se volvió hacia su Amy:

-¿Qué os han robado?

-¡No es asunto vuestro! – exclamó Alex antes de que a Amy le diera tiempo a abrir la boca. Después respiró hondo, se relajó y añadió más pausadamente – Sentimos causaros problemas pero vosotros tenéis vuestras batallas y nosotras las nuestras. Os agradeceríamos vuestra hospitalidad hasta llegar a la próxima isla.

-No – murmuró Amy. Alex la miró -. Yo me quedo en la próxima isla, Lexi, pero tú no.

-No te entiendo – dijo la chica confusa.

-Yo no voy a seguir. Lo siento, entiendo esa obsesión que tienes con recuperarlo, pero no la comparto – se explicó. Alex frunció el ceño pero no contestó, simplemente se cruzó de brazos tercamente -. Ellos son buenos, puedo sentirlo. Y cuidarán de ti, lo he visto – nadie dijo nada ante aquellas palabras tan extrañas. Alex no se inmutó -. No voy a continuar contigo, no soporto no saber dónde dormiremos mañana, lo siento pero estoy cansada – añadió lastimosamente, y Alex al fin levantó la vista con algo parecido al arrepentimiento -. No entiendo de dónde sacas tu energía, yo sólo quiero asentarme en algún lugar y formar una familia.

-Te falta una parte del cuento de hadas, princesita – respondió Alex mordazmente, aunque las palabras que iban a salir de su boca en un principio eran muy diferentes a esas. No lo podía controlar -. Si te quedas en alguna isla tú también estarás sola.

Amy sonrió.

-Mi destino está en Little Garden – anunció con tranquilidad -, y el tuyo aquí, al lado de los Sombrero de Paja.

-A mí no me importa que se una si no va a estar siempre de tan mal humor – comentó Luffy.

Los demás no dijeron nada. Nami no confiaba en ninguna de las dos, pero se abstuvo de decir nada porque la chica morena ya parecía perfectamente capaz por sí misma de mandarlos al cuerno. Mejor que se fuera por propia voluntad, sabía por experiencia que si Luffy tomaba una decisión no había forma de cambiarla. El chico se había recostado contra la silla y había cruzado los brazos detrás de la cabeza relajadamente, esperando a que dejaran de deliberar. No necesitaba decir nada más que lo que ya había dicho y no le interesaban los asuntos de las chicas.

-No entiendo nada – anunció Usopp ruidosamente.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? – preguntó Sanji con mal talante.

-Has probado la fruta del diablo, ¿no? Y si es así, ¿cómo es que has llegado nadando? – le preguntó a Alex, que parecía escucharlo sólo a medias. La chica trataba de pensar una vía de escape, pero no había modo de abandonar el barco y sobrevivir hasta llegar a otra isla. Y no podía luchar contra las personas que la habían ayudado a derrotar a Muneomi.

-No ha probado la fruta del diablo, es bruja – explicó Sanji en su lugar. Se volvió hacia Amy -. ¿Tú también? – le preguntó. La chica hipó y asintió con la cabeza sin mirarlo. Se produjo un cambio en la actitud del cocinero, más receloso con las dos ahora. Alex captó aquel cambio y su mandíbula se tensó.

-Cazadores de brujas… - murmuró.

Amy se sobresaltó y emitió un pequeño gemido, como si la palabra en sí misma tuviera algún tipo de poder sobrenatural. Miró a su alrededor buscando la amenaza, pero nadie entendió la razón de su temor. Alex se incorporó y se alejó hasta dar de espaldas contra una pared, para poder vigilar todos los ángulos en caso de lucha.

Sanji frunció el ceño y Luffy sacó los pies de encima de la mesa al sentir el cambio en el ambiente, observando alternativamente al cocinero y a la chica-bruja morena. El cocinero tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado.

-No somos cazadores de brujas – explicó, más amable ahora, aunque era evidente el esfuerzo que hacía. Luffy lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y después se volvió hacia Alex. Al parecer no creía necesario dirigirse a su hermana.

-Pues claro que no, ¿por qué alguien cazaría brujas?

-Yo ni siquiera sabía que existían hasta hace un rato – comentó Usopp. Nami comenzó a reír, pero Alex la interrumpió mirando a Sanji.

-Hay una razón por la cual apenas quedan brujas – él bajó la mirada pero no dijo nada, así que la chica se volvió hacia Nami para explicarse -. El gobierno lleva años dándonos caza, incluso tienen una división dedicada a encontrarnos. Si alguno de vosotros tiene algún problema con las brujas que lo diga ahora.

Su mano se dirigió hacia su espalda, donde había escondido uno de los cuchillos de cocina. Había perdido sus dagas en el mar. Luffy se levantó y Sanji negó con la cabeza. Esta vez fue el chico goma el que habló:

-Aquí a nadie le importa que seas bruja. Y si a alguien le importara algo como eso no merecería ser mi nakama – algunos miraron de reojo a Sanji, que tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzado, pero Alex se quedó observando a Luffy.

-Tú conociste a Shanks – comentó la chica, como si de pronto recordara algo importante. El ambiente se relajó ante el cambio de argumento.

-¡Claro! ¿Tú también lo conoces? – preguntó el chico goma entusiasmado. Sus bruscos cambios de humor ya no sorprendían a sus compañeros. Alex mostró una media sonrisa.

-Algo así – su tono daba a entender que no seguiría con el tema -. Puede que me una a vosotros – añadió pensativa.

Esta vez fue Luffy quién sonrió de oreja a oreja. Sanji entrecerró los ojos pero no dijo nada. Y Nami volvió a la carga.

-Si vas a unirte a nosotros puedes decirnos un par de cosas. Por ejemplo, ¿qué edad tienes? No sé hasta qué punto deberíamos aceptar niños en la tripulación.

Vivi tomó asiento en la mesa junto a Nami, y poco a poco todos hicieron lo mismo. Alex puso los ojos en blanco y su hermana la miró, todavía con los ojos llorosos.

-Tengo 15 años. Me corté el pelo cuando comencé a viajar porque un chico llama menos la atención pero…

-…pero después de 15 años con cuerpo de niño ha comenzado a desarrollarse justo ahora – terminó Amy sin pudor. Parecía que aquello la ofendía personalmente. Alex puso los ojos en blanco de nuevo, el aspecto era algo sumamente importante para su hermana. Probablemente ya no estaba compungida por el hecho de haber sido secuestrada por el hombre que creía amar, sino porque aquellas personas la estaban viendo despeinada y desaliñada.

-No todas tenemos una 90 al comenzar la escuela secundaria, guapa – replicó Alex.

-Y algunas dejamos de crecer antes de alcanzar los dos metros.

-¡Exagerada! ¡Y ser alta debería ser algo bueno! – Luffy se echó a reír, interrumpiéndolas. Nami y Vivi también mostraron una sonrisa, incluso Usopp lo encontraba gracioso. A Zoro le pareció demasiado aburrido y se levantó para seguir con su guardia. A Sanji no le importaba que siguieran hablando acerca del desarrollo físico femenino.

-¿Cuántos años tienes tú, Amy? – la rubia miró con más tranquilidad al cocinero cuando él habló.

-Veinte – algunos intercambiaron miradas. Resultaba irónico que fuera la hermana mayor la que era secuestrada.

Continuaron respondiendo evasivamente algunas preguntas más, antes de apiñarse en un camarote con Vivi y Nami. Amy no había protestado por tener que dormir en una hamaca, algo nuevo, probablemente porque estaba agotada. Alex tardó en quedarse dormida, incluso después de aquel día agotador.


	4. Capítulo 4

_7 años antes_

_-¿Sentís el cuerpo más ligero? – preguntó Nana con el más ligero de los tonos. Ella también estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados._

_-Sí – contestaron Amy y Annie. Alex abrió los ojos para mirar a sus hermanas y a su abuela y se aguantó la risa._

_-Respirad lenta y profundamente, vaciando todo el aire de los pulmones y volviendo a llenarlos. Escuchad el aire salir…y entrar… - Alex volvió a cerrar los ojos y lo intentó, pero le resultaba imposible relajarse con tanto ruido a su alrededor - ¿Podéis sentir todo lo que os rodea?_

"_Y oírlo", pensó Alex._

_-Sí – contestaron de nuevo Amy y Annie. _

_-¿Qué sentís? – preguntó Nana. Su rostro parecía tener menos arrugas mientras les mostraba los secretos de la empatía a sus nietas._

_-Un nido de pájaros en un árbol a mi derecha – dijo rápidamente Annie, comenzando, como de costumbre, por lo más complicado. A sus 17 años había perfeccionado su técnica y casi nunca se unía a sus hermanas a las horas de prácticas si no era como profesora. Pero cuando lo hacía no dejaba el listón precisamente bajo._

_-Un conejo al pie de árbol – añadió Amy. Aunque era cuatro años más pequeña que Annie, sus habilidades pasivas estaban casi al mismo nivel. _

_-¿Alex? – preguntó Nana. La chica cerró los ojos para que su abuela no se diera cuenta de que los tenía abiertos. Tras unos segundos de silencio Amy intervino._

_-Alex no está relajada, Nana – por supuesto, la empatía que le permitía sentir un conejo a 200 metros, también le permitía saber lo que sentía su hermana pequeña. Con ocho años, Alex casi nunca llegaba a sentir nada en aquellas sesiones._

_-¡Serás chivata! – la chica abrió los ojos de golpe y miró a su hermana acusadora. Cinco años de diferencia entre ambas eran pocos para evitar las peleas constantes._

_Annie suspiró y abrió los ojos, dando por finalizada la sesión. No recuperarían el estado de relax. Nana también abrió los ojos, del mismo azul claro que sus tres nietas, y utilizó la magia para alejar a Amy de Alex antes de que saltara sobre ella._

_-¡Se acabó! Las dos os pasaréis el resto del día llenando el depósito de agua – Alex sonrió abiertamente, eso implicaba grandes paseos hasta el manantial -. Alexandra, tú te quedarás limpiando el depósito mientras Amanda va a por el agua. Si alguna de las dos replica, mañana haréis lo mismo con el del señor Sakura._

_Las dos hermanas se miraron, claramente convencidas de que les había tocado la peor parte del trabajo y de que la culpa la tenía la otra._

_En la actualidad_

Horas más tarde, Alex permanecía tirada en una hamaca improvisada, en la habitación femenina. Todavía no alcanzaba a procesar el hecho de que su hermana la fuera a abandonar. No entendía aquella actitud por parte de Amy, puede que su relación fuera complicada, pero siempre le había permitido cuidar de ella. Alex nunca se había quejado por haber adoptado el rol de hermana mayor a pesar de ser cinco años más pequeña que Amy. Su hermana era débil y se venía abajo fácilmente. Además, se lo había prometido a Annie.

Pensar en ella todavía dolía demasiado, así que trasladó sus pensamientos a algo más trivial. O al menos lo intentó. La gente de aquel barco parecía agradable, se habían portado bien con ellas a pesar de ser piratas. Además, los Sombrero de Paja no eran famosos por ser sanguinarios ni masacrar y robar, como otros piratas. No sería tan desastroso estar con ellos, al fin y al cabo su cabeza ya tenía precio. ¿Lo sabrían ellos? ¿Por eso la mantenían cerca? Alex se había incorporado, tensa, pero volvió a relajarse al recordar que en su cartel no aparecía ningún rostro.

Amy siempre insistía en usar pseudónimos, de ese modo nadie sabría quién era. Alex lo aceptaba por ella, pues no quería ponerla en peligro, pero odiaba esconderse. Echaba de menos la isla de Majo, donde todo el mundo sabía que eran brujas. En realidad lo que echaba de menos era no esconderse, pues siempre había sabido que abandonaría la isla tarde o temprano. El simple pensamiento de permanecer en un mismo lugar el resto de su vida la agobiaba. El mundo era tan grande, y ella conocía tan poco de él… Nana siempre la había prevenido contra los piratas, pero también había insistido en que el propio gobierno era más peligroso que muchos piratas. Prueba de ello era el hecho de que Alex tenía su propio cartel de busca y captura desde los 4 años.

Pero Amy…ella tenía razón. A ella nadie la seguía, estaría segura donde quiera que fuera si negaba su relación con Alex. Aquello era lo que martilleaba con fuerza en su cabeza, lo que la molestaba realmente. Más allá de su cruzada en solitario para recuperar el colgante de Annie, no podía exigirle a Amy que mantuviera el mismo interés en lo mismo. Desde pequeñas Amy se había situado al margen. Mientras Anna y Alex corrían al bosque y jugaban a la supervivencia durante días, Amy se quedaba en casa con Nana y se negaba a realizar ningún tipo de actividad que exigiera que se ensuciara las manos o tocara directamente cualquier otro tipo de ser vivo diferente de un humano.

En ocasiones Alex sentía rabia contra Amy, pero entonces recordaba que era su obligación protegerla, ahora que no había podido proteger a Anna. Y Amy estaría protegida lejos de ella. La chica se dejó caer sobre la hamaca con pesar, de pronto sentía la losa de la decisión que acababa de tomar sobre sus hombros. Se uniría a los Sombrero de Paja, al menos temporalmente. Por Amy.

A estas alturas ya era incapaz de dormir. Algo que resultaba absurdo, ya que había nadado hasta caer inconsciente. Pero su mente le impedía conciliar el sueño. Abandonó el camarote lentamente y salió al pasillo, que estaba desierto debido a las altas horas. Fue a consultar su reloj de pulsera, pero recordó que ya no llevaba esa clase de cosas encima…lo había perdido todo con el barco de Muneomi. A veces era demasiado impulsiva.

Decidió echar un vistazo. Sabía que en el lado donde ella se encontraba estaban los camarotes femeninos, así que supuso que en frente encontraría los camarotes masculinos. La atención de Alex siempre había sido selectiva, por eso se sorprendió cuando abrió una puerta y se encontró al chico del pelo verde durmiendo. Temiendo molestarlo, dio marcha atrás lentamente, en puntillas.

-¡AAhhhhhh! – exclamó al ver de pronto frente a sí al chico goma, con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Volvió a mirar al chico del pelo verde por si lo había despertado.

-Descuida, no despertaría ni con los gritos de Nami – sonrió Luffy -. Por cierto, ¿qué haces tú en la habitación de los chicos? – inquirió con curiosidad.

Alex frunció el ceño, ¿qué demonios se estaba pensando el niño aquel? Pero el chico no esperó su respuesta, pues su estómago escogió aquel momento para rugir y le dijo:

-Espérame en la cubierta, yo voy a por algo para picar – y acto seguido desapareció, dejándola sola en medio del pasillo.

La cubierta. Alex ya no recordaba por dónde había bajado. En aquella planta sólo había dos puertas, la de las chicas y la de los chicos, así que a buscar las escaleras. Estaba subiéndolas cuando vio a Luffy saliendo por una puerta de la planta de arriba.

-¿A gué espegag? – la voz la sorprendió, y Alex se volvió rápidamente hacia él. Llevaba un zanco gigante de pollo en la boca, junto con dos o tres platos llenos a rebosar. El chico bajó de la cocina y se sentó en el suelo. Alex miró a su alrededor, la noche no parecía oscura gracias a la multitud de estrellas.

-¿Te gusta? – preguntó Luffy emocionado ante la expresión de Alex.

La chica percibió el orgullo en su voz, pero continuó bordeando la estancia asombrada, con los ojos bien abiertos. Nami le había prestado unos pantalones y una camisa porque su ropa había desaparecido en cuanto se había metido en el baño. Sospechaba que la chica había aprovechado para tirársela, y no le extrañaba. Se había vuelto a recoger el pelo, que seguía hecho un desastre y suplicaba un corte urgente. Además, todavía no se había desarrollado como una adolescente normal, y su aspecto era el de un palo larguirucho y sin curvas.

Pero ni Luffy ni Alex pensaban en ese tipo de cosas. La chica continuó paseando junto a la barandilla, rozándola con los dedos, hasta que se volvió hacia el suelo donde Luffy había dado cuenta de casi toda su comida.

-¿Quieres? – preguntó con la boca llena y tendiéndole un pastelito. Alex se acercó lentamente y lo cogió, tomando asiento junto al chico goma.

-Es bonito. Todo.

Dio un pequeño bocado y observó a Sombrero de Paja, analizándolo. Le gustaba estar con él, aunque no sabría explicar el por qué.

-Vas a quedarte – no era una pregunta. Luffy volvió a engullir lo que parecía ser un jamón completo.

-Realmente no escondes la comida, ¿verdad? – preguntó Alex sorprendida.

-¿Pog gué habgría de escondegla? – inquirió el chico.

Alex se abstuvo de contestar, concentrada en ver cómo el chico engullía bocado tras bocado.

-¿Ayuda eso de ser de goma? – preguntó de pronto, como si la idea acabara de llegar a su mente. Luffy sonrió con la boca llena, lo que ella interpretó como un sí. De vuelta a sus pensamientos, se moría de ganas por preguntar un montón de cosas, pero tenía miedo de que él no quisiera contestarlas. Aunque hacer esas preguntas podrían demostrarle si el chico era tan bueno como parecía.

-¿Por qué quisiste ser pirata? – aunque no era esa la pregunta que pensaba hacer, fue la que salió de sus labios antes de darse cuenta. El chico se había terminado la comida y la miró emocionado.

-No quiero ser pirata. Voy a ser el Rey de los piratas – Alex no se rió como el resto de la gente cuando lo decía en voz alta, lo observó atentamente y pensó que cuando lo conociera mejor juzgaría su empeño. Ella sabía mejor que nadie lo que era la ambición, el establecerse metas grandes. Reírse de él hubiera sido como reírse de sí misma.

-Entonces supongo que te ayudaré a serlo – Luffy sonrió de oreja a oreja -. ¿Cómo conociste a Shanks?

El chico goma no tuvo reparos en relatar cómo Shanks visitaba la aldea Fucsia cuando él tenía sólo seis años, cómo se había comido la fruta del diablo que él y su tripulación habían conseguido, cómo lo salvó perdiendo un brazo (en este punto Alex estaba horrorizada) y cómo habían prometido reunirse cuando él fuera un gran pirata. Alex lo dejó hablar durante todo lo que Luffy fue capaz de extenderse, y se quedó callada cuando terminó, mirando al vacío, reflexionando.

-¿De qué lo conoces tú? – preguntó Luffy con tranquilidad.

Alex lo miró con cierto temor, ahora él era su capitán. ¿No debería ser sincera? ¿Podía decir parte de la verdad sin revelarla por completo?

-El marido de mi madre era hermano de Shanks – explicó lentamente.

-Así que…Shanks es… ¿tu tío? – Alex contestó con un único asentimiento.

Dejó que el chico goma saltara emocionado. Para explicar toda la historia necesitaría tiempo y ganas pero, sobre todo, confianza. ¿Cómo podría decirle a un extraño que el hermano de Shanks no era su padre? ¿Cómo decirle que su madre había tenido una aventura estando casada? ¿Cómo admitir que Annie y Amy sí eran sobrinas de Shanks mientras que ella…no lo era? Llegados a este punto se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera había mencionado a Annie. No se sentía con fuerzas para hacerlo. Hablar de ella era demasiado duro.

-Conocí a tu hermano hace años – comentó Alex sonriendo, de modo que Luffy todavía se emocionó más -. Llegó a la isla de Majo para hacer escala antes de venir a Gran Line. Quería ser el rey de los piratas también – llegado este punto los dos estaban partiéndose de risa sobre el suelo de cubierta -. Se dedicaba a perseguir a…a una chica que conozco – casi había mencionado a Annie, menudo error.

-¿Una chica? ¿Cómo era?

-Tenía el pelo castaño muy claro, y los ojos tan azules como el mar – Alex se encontraba recostada, mirando al cielo con actitud soñadora. Luffy la miró pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

-Seguro que era una gran chica – dijo sin más.

-Lo era – y Alex no se percató de que los dos habían usado el verbo en pasado. Luffy podía ser muy inocente en muchos aspectos, pero podía reconocer la pérdida cuando la veía.

-Por cierto, ¿cómo es que moviste esas cosas con la mente? ¿Qué más puedes hacer? – preguntó tiempo después el capitán. Alex se echó a reír.

-Eso de mover las cosas con la mente se llama telequinesia – explicó.

-¡Tiene pinta de ser genial!

-Pero requiere mucho control. Mi abuela nos enseñó a controlar nuestros poderes desde muy pequeñas. Cada una de nosotras es buena en ciertas cosas pero, en teoría, todas tenemos las mismas habilidades potenciales – miró al chico, que le devolvía una cara de póker. No se estaba enterando de nada. Alex rió -. A ver, yo puedo controlar las partículas. Puedo moverlas, haciendo que se muevan más rápido o más despacio. Si las acelero lo suficiente se calientan y explotan. Si las desacelero puedo "congelarlas" – hizo las comillas con las manos -, puedo impedir que se muevan. Lo que no puedo hacer es cambiar su constitución. No puedo transformarlas en algo que no son, no puedo convertir moléculas de agua en CO2, por ejemplo – como Luffy seguía bastante perdido, Alex extendió la mano y le cogió el sombrero -. Mira.

Lanzó el sombrero al aire y lo congeló entre los dos. Alzó la mano e hizo que el zanco de pollo (el hueso, más que el zanco) también se alzara. Mientras el sombrero permanecía inmóvil, el hueso comenzó a echar humo hasta que se convirtió en cenizas. Alex levantó la otra mano y las cenizas describieron una circunferencia, dando la impresión de estar atrapadas en una burbuja, antes de caer definitivamente al suelo.

-Si no controlo la explosión, las cenizas quedan esparcidas por todas partes – la chica puso los ojos en blanco, pero los de Luffy ya echaban chiribitas de emoción.

-¿Y qué sabe hacer tu hermana? – preguntó en algún momento.

-Amy es muy buena en habilidades pasivas. Es empática, puede sentir lo que sienten otros seres vivos. Cuando dijo que había visto que yo estaría bien con vosotros, realmente quiso decirlo de verdad. Probablemente nos ha visto en el futuro. Ella tiene el tercer ojo.

-¿Tiene tres ojos? – Alex comenzó a reírse de nuevo.

-¡No! ¡El tercer ojo es como llamamos a la precognición! ¡Puede ver el futuro! – explicó. Luffy torció la cara.

-No me gusta esa habilidad – comentó.

-Me lo imaginaba – admitió Alex, dejando de reír poco a poco. Después de permanecer un rato más en silencio recordó algo -. Aún no me has contado cómo decidiste que ibas a ser el rey de los piratas.

Luffy dejó de sonreír y la observó con más atención de la que había observado nunca a nadie. Era la primera persona que le pedía un motivo, y el chico se dio cuenta de que lo tenía muy claro:

-Porque ser el rey de los piratas significaría ser el hombre más libre del mundo.

Y con esas palabras el pecho de Alex se infló, sintió un dolor en el centro por la anticipación, y supo que seguiría a Luffy D. Monkey hasta el fin del mundo si conseguía un atisbo de esa libertad.


End file.
